Finalmente Juntos!
by Nay Black
Summary: Harry e Gina são casados agora, mais tiveram alguns probleminhas para ficarem juntos,c omo os irmãos Weasley's....A fic começa com Gina contando uma História pra sua filha Melissa,como foi os seus quase primeiros beijos com seu pai, no caso Harry...Leiam


_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N/A:**Os personagens não me pertencem, pertencem a J.K Rowling a escritora de Harry Potter...Se fosse minha com certeza ia ser muito diferente..uheuehuhe.Resumão:Harry e Gina são casados agora, mais tiveram alguns probleminhas para ficarem juntos,c omo os irmãos Weasley's..._

_A fic começa com Gina contando uma História pra sua flha Melissa como foi os seus "quase" primeiros beijos com seu pai, no caso Harry... _

_É isso espero q vcs se divirtam com a fic...bjoss!E eu quero Reviews...\o/ _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

_- Mãe...Como foi o seu primeiro beijo com o papai?-Perguntou Melissa à Gina._

_- Ahh filha foi muito engraçado...! -Disse Gina com uma cara pensativa._

_- Me conta mãe?- Perguntou ela_

_- Conto sim.-Disse ela chamando a filha com a mão para se sentar junto com ela na cama, e depois colocando a cabeça da filha no colo._

_- Bem – Começou ela - Foi muito engraçado, mas eu vou começar a contar os meus quase primeiros beijos com o seu pai._

- Estávamos em Hogwarts, na sala comunal da grifinória estudando, Rony e Hermione também estavam. Eu estava fazendo os meus deveres quando Rony e Hermione disseram que iriam deitar, pois já era tarde, Harry ainda ficou acabando os seus deveres, até que ele começou a puxar papo comigo. Nessa época eu já gostava do seu pai, eu era do quinto ano e o Harry era do sexto ano. Estávamos conversando sobre besteiras, falando mal do Prof. Snape, quadribol entre outras coisas, até que eu percebi o quanto à gente estava perto um do outro. Mas ainda sim eu tentei não prestar atenção nisso, pois eu pensava que ele não gostava de mim, só como uma irmã. Então ele continuava falando sobre quadribol.

- Olha agora é só a gente começar a treinar mais para conseguir vencer a Lufa-Lufa, e depois ainda tem a Sonserina, esse que vai ser difícil,mas a gente vai consegui, temos que consegui a Taça de Quadribol esse ano.- Dizia ele falando sem parar.Ta bom que eu gostava de quadribol, mas aquilo era demais, será que ele não percebeu que eu tava entediada?

- Humnn...Harry eu acho que já vou indo, está ficando tarde eu to cansada – Eu disse já me levantando para pegar meus livros para guardar na mochila. Mas nisso eu senti que alguém me impediu de levantar,e quando vi,Harry tinha a mão no meu braço e ele disse:

- Gina!Errr...hum...eu...eu preciso falar uma coisa - Ouvi ele falar meio angustiado. Ele se levantou e ficou na minha frente, estávamos tão pertos que dava para sentir a respiração um do outro.Eu estava muito ansiosa para saber o que é que ele queria me falar e eu disse:

-Err...Harry,não vai falar? Eu perguntei curiosa, estávamos cada vez mais juntos, e nossos narizes quase se tocavam, até que ouvi ele dizer:

- Eu queria fazer uma coisa – Ele disse com a voz fraca.

- O que? Faça então...- Disse eu na maior inocência.Mas aí eu percebi o que ele ia fazer,eu pensei que isso não poderia estar acontecendo, Harry, o amor da minha vida, ia me beijar? Era um sonho, só podia ser.

Estávamos mais perto, nossos lábios estavam a um milímetro de distância, meu estômago parecia que tinham borboletas dando voltas, ele estava com a respiração bem acelerada, seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando, ela já estava até sentindo o gosto dos lábios dele e então...

"Crec."

Dobby o elfo doméstico apareceu na hora H, ele devia estar aqui para ir limpar a sala comunal, estava com os gorros e cachecóis de todas as cores que Hermione fazia.Lógico que eu tomei um susto, e ele também, nos separamos rapidamente até que Dobby se pronunciou.

- Oh senhor Harry Potter! Desculpe-me, desculpe não era minha intenção, eu não queria ter atrapalhado o senhor Harry Potter - Dizia ele angustiado e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Harry e eu ainda estávamos sem reação, até que Harry falou alguma coisa:

- Não Dobby, tudo bem, você não me atrapalhou - Disse ele o mais depressa possível. Eu fiquei tão vermelha que não dava para diferenciar o meu cabelo e o meu rosto, então eu fiz o que me deu na cabeça, sai correndo sem dar boa noite nem nada.

_- Você fez isso mamãe? Perguntou Melissa espantada levantando a cabeça do colo da mãe e a encarando._

_Gina suspirou e fez que sim com a cabeça e se pos a falar - Bem eu estava morrendo de vergonha sabe...eu achei que fugir fosse a melhor saída._

_- Ahh...e depois aconteceu o que? Perguntou Melissa muito curiosa_.

_-Bem depois disso o Harry não olhou na minha cara e eu na dele mais ou menos por duas semanas, e toda vez que isso acontecia a gente tentava disfarçar para que Rony e Hermione não desconfiassem. Não sei se eles perceberam alguma coisa, a Hermione eu acho que sim,agora o Rony...? Não sei...Mas então quando voltamos a nos falar já era quase Natal, e tinha as férias e a mamãe tinha chamado o Harry para ir passar o natal com a gente, ia reunir a família toda Gui, os gêmeos, Carlinhos, enfim a família toda e mais alguns amigos, eu pensei que agora que ele não iria ter chance mesmo de falar comigo._

_- Ué, porque mãe? Perguntou Melissa levantando do colo dela_.

_- Por quê? Seus tios é claro, eles espantavam qualquer menino que chegasse perto de mim, embora Harry fosse de total confiança, eu acho que eles ainda não iriam gostar. - Disse ela_.

_- E aconteceu alguma coisa quando vocês estavam de férias mamãe? Perguntou Melissa curiosa deitando novamente no colo de Gina._

_- Que menina curiosa é você... Deixa-me acabar de contar. - Disse Gina tentando parecer brava, mas não conseguindo e acabou por fazer uma careta._

_- Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida - falou ela olhando pelo canto do olho para Mel e essa mesma fazendo uma careta para a mãe_

- Então fomos para a Toca alguns dias antes do Natal. Papai e mamãe foram nos pegar na estação e depois nós fomos para casa, enquanto mamãe falava para o Harry como ele estava magro e desnutrido, e também como ele tinha crescido,essas preocupações de mães...

Depois disso a gente chegou e lá estavam meus irmãos Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge, nos esperando para dar boas vindas, estava tudo bem, nós chegamos, falamos com o povo e depois fomos jantar, a comida da mamãe como sempre estava deliciosa, todo mundo adorou, conversamos muito, mas mesmo assim Harry e eu quase não nos falamos.

Logo em seguida ao jantar fomos à sala conversar, Fred e Jorge como sempre fazendo piadinhas e etc.Papai, Gui e Carlinhos conversavam sobre trabalho, como o ministério estava um a bagunça e blá, blá, blá.Assim a conversa foi chegando ao fim, todos estavam cansados e com sono e logo se retiraram da sala, logo sobrou só eu e Harry que estava perto da lareira lendo um livro de quadribol, não sei qual era.

Ele logo parou de ler e ficou um silêncio tão constrangedor e o pior, ele começou a me fitar e eu fiquei tão sem graça que comecei a corar, acho que meu rosto estava tão vermelho que meus cabelos, não agüentei e dei boa noite para ele e me levantei rápido para sair da sala, mas quando eu o fazia, senti fortes mãos segurando o meu braço e vi que ele estava em pé e tão corado quanto eu, ele chegou perto e ficamos nos fitando por algum tempo, dava para sentir a respiração dele bem perto de mim, estava quente e acelerada, parecia que ele tinha acabado de sair de um treino de quadribol.

Ele estava mais perto, meu coração batia tão forte que eu acho que dava até para ele ouvir, ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais, nossas respirações estavam muito aceleradas, nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando, íamos nos beijar e então: ouvimos passos de alguém vindo e logo nos separamos, ficamos de cabeça baixa e morrendo de vergonha até que:

- Ah, oi Gina, Harry...Não sabia que vocês estavam acordados, só vim para beber um pouco de água - Disse Gui indo para cozinha, mas entes disso ele deu meia volta e perguntou - Hei! Porque é que vocês estão tão corados?

- Ah...é que... - Harry começou mais antes dele consegui falar uma frase direito, eu sai da sala tão rápido que eu quase tropecei ao subir nas escadas.

- O que deu nela?-Perguntou Gui um pouco confuso.

- Ahh..é que..é que..boa noite - Disse Harry se retirando da sala o mais depressa possível.

- Ué? Essa eu não entendi, o que será que aconteceu para eles estarem assim?-Se perguntou ele, mas logo uma pensamento passou pela sua cabeça - Não! Será? Acho que não, deve ter sido só impressão - E com esses pensamentos ele foi para a cozinha pegar um copo de água e logo foi se deitar.

No dia seguinte eu acordei fui tomar café bem rápido, não queria ficar perto do Harry, e eu acho que ele percebeu isso. Logo após o café eu voltei para o meu quarto, ainda pensando no que poderia ter acontecido naquelas duas vezes que Harry e eu quase nos beijamos. Devia ser tão bom tocar os seus lábios, sentir o hálito dele, eu queria sentir qual era o sabor...

"_Não... Gina tira isso da cabeça, isso foi só coisa do momento, NUNCA que Harry Potter ia dar bola para mim, simplesmente a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo". _

Com isso eu peguei um livro que a Mione me deu, e sai do meu quarto e fui para a o quintal de casa, mas antes disso quando eu estava passando pela sala eu vi Harry conversando com Gui e Carlinhos, eu meio que parei e fiquei o fitando por alguns segundos até que sem querer eu fiz um barulho e eles olharam para mim e o meu olhar com o de Harry se encontrou, fiquei morrendo de vergonha, e o pior meus irmãos viram isso... Não disse nada e sai correndo para o quintal. Meu Deus... Eu tenho que tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça, senão alguém pode desconfiar. Continuei a ler, até que o livro era bem legal, era um livro trouxa que a Mione tinha me dado, o nome era a "Sociedade dos ruivos" de Arthur Conan Doyle um escritor bem famoso do mundo trouxa, bem mais isso não vem ao caso, o caso mesmo é que eu não consigo parar de pensar no Harry, o que será que ele está fazendo?

"_Será que ele está pensando em mim? Não, claro que não né, Gina? Porque ele iria pensar em mim? Aii meu deus eu to começando a ficar loucaa! É melhor eu entrar, to começando a ficar com um pouco de fome."_

Então eu entrei em casa e fui à cozinha fazer uma boquinha e adivinha quem eu encontro? ELE, Harry, o próprio, estava acompanhado do Rony e da Hermione, estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa que certamente não era da minha conta, pois quando eu entrei, eles logo se calaram. E eu como percebi que não era bem vinda e comecei a procurar alguma coisa logo para comer e dar o pé dali.Peguei um pedaço de bolo que sobrou do café da manhã e saí, eu estava preste a deixar a cozinha, quando percebi Harry tentando me dirigi a palavra, mas entes dele falar sequer uma palavra eu gelei o olhar diretamente para ele que nem se atreveu a falar mais nada, eu acho que a Hermione percebeu, pois ela me chamou, e como eu não respondi ela foi atrás de mim. Eu estava subindo para o meu quarto, quando ela me alcançou e disse que queria falar comigo, eu disse tudo bem e fomos para o meu quarto conversar a sós.

- Gina, o que está acontecendo? Perguntou Hermione.

- Nada. Disse com uma voz nem um pouco convincente.

- Tá, eu acredito muito em você. Disse ela com um tom muito debochado. - Vai desembucha, fala o que está acontecendo com você e o Harry.

- Bem aconteceu a algumas semanas antes das férias, nós estávamos no salão comunal sozinhos e... - Comecei a contar tudo o que aconteceu comigo e Harry até agora. - E foi isso que aconteceu – finalizei.

- Mais isso é ótimo! - Disse Mione comemorando na cama, com os braços levantados - É muito bom, isso quer dizer que ele gosta de você... Eu até que já desconfiava... - Continuou ela com um tom de sabe tudo. - Mais Gina você vai ficar com ele, não é? Quero dizer, ele não se declarou não? Perguntou ela um pouco receosa.

- Hummm... Na verdade não Mione, a gente só quase se beijou mesmo. - Parei um pouco pensando - Mas se ele gostasse mesmo de mim eu acho que ele falaria, não sei, como eu disse, acho que foi só coisa do momento, um clima, sei lá. - Terminei sem nenhuma convicção do que tinha acontecido.

- Mas se ele tentou é porque ele quer não acha?-Disse Mione tentando me confortar.

- Ah!Quer saber? Eu não sei de mais nada, não consigo entender, depois disso ele teve chance de falar comigo, porque não falou,então?-Falei já de mau-humor - Ai Meu Deus porque tudo tem que ser tão complicado assim? Quer saber, "Se Maomé não vai a montanha, a montanha vai a Maomé "– Eu disse já saindo do quarto, nem esperando Mione falar alguma coisa, e bati a porta deixando-a sozinha.

- Ah! Mais essa agora!Não entendi nada.- Disse Mione se jogando na cama.

Gina saiu do quarto decidia a procurar Harry, procurou ele na cozinha, na sala, foi até no banheiro e não encontrou. Ela foi até no quarto de Rony para ver se ele estava lá, mas quando entrou se deparou com cinco cabeças ruivas, agora voltadas para ela.

- Ah! Oi meninos - Disse ela meio sem jeito.

- Oi Gina - Disse Carlinhos.

- Olha se não é a nossa irmãzinha do coração -Disse Jorge em um tom bem debochado.

- Ah! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?-Perguntei eu meio confusa.

- Ora, será que nós irmãos não podemos mais conversar não, é?-Disse Rony.

- É, e você o que está fazendo aqui?-Perguntou Fred.

- Ah desculpe não sabia que eu não podia entrar - Disse ela, mostrando a língua para ele.

- Ah deixa disso irmãzinha - Disse Gui indo abraça-lá - Você sabe que você mora no nosso coração não é? - Falou ele em um tom bem brincalhão.

- Aham.. Sei sim coração, quando eu era pequena não tinha esse negócio de coração. Eu não podia brincar com vocês, era excluída de tudo... - Disse ela contando nos dedos e tentando se desvencilhar do abraço de Gui.

- Ta bom, ta bom... - Disse Rony - Desembucha o que você quer aqui? Perguntou ele sem nenhuma paciência.

- Ah... Eu to procurando uma pessoa. - Disse ela

- Quem?-Perguntou Gui curioso.

- Olha a Hermione tá lá em cima no seu quarto... - Disse o Rony rapidamente.

- E quem disse que eu quero falar com a Mione?-Perguntou ela.

- Ué? Então quem é?-Perguntou Carlinhos mais curioso ainda.

- O Harry!-Disse ela rapidamente, e corando logo em seguida, o que não passou despercebido por Gui e Carlinhos.

- E o que é que você quer falar com ele - Perguntou Rony ao mesmo tempo curioso e intrigado.

- Isso Roniquito, não é da sua conta. Ah! Dá licença, vocês são uns bandos de bobos. - Disse ela saindo do quarto e voltando a sua procura.

Nisso Gui chegou a uma conclusão

- Rony - Falou ele rapidamente - Você sabe se Harry e Gina estavam estranhos, quando vocês estavam em Hogwarts?-Perguntou ele.

- Bem, teve umas duas semanas que eles não se falaram, mais devem ter brigado por alguma besteira. - Disse ele sem dar importância a informação.

- Peraí, Gui, você tá pensando no mesmo que eu?-Perguntou Carlinhos.

- Eu acho que já entendi o recado - Disse Jorge

- Eu também. - Falou Fred logo em seguida.

- O que é que vocês estão falando? -Perguntou um Rony muito confuso - Como assim o recado?

- Bem, você nunca parou para pensar que Harry e Gina podem estar tendo um caso? - Perguntou Carlinhos para Rony. - Bem, nesses dias que estamos aqui eles tem se olhado de um jeito tão diferente - Comentou ele.

- É isso - Disse Gui - Ontem de noite depois que todos foram dormir, eles estavam na sala, quando eu cheguei, eles estavam muito próximos, pareciam que iam se beijar, não sei, e quando eu perguntei a Gina ficou toda vermelha e saiu correndo da sala sem falar nada. Já o Harry, bem ele ficou totalmente sem fala, e logo em seguida saiu correndo também. - Finalizou ele

- E se lembra hoje de manhã que ela parou e ficou olhando para gente que na verdade devia ser o Harry e depois saiu correndo - Lembrou Carlinhos.

- Mais gente, Harry é o meu melhor amigo, ele me contaria se houvesse alguma coisa - Falou Rony com convicção.

- Roniquito, Roniquito eu acho que sem a gente, você não iria nem desconfiar de nada não é?-Falou Fred passando as mão em cima dos ombros de Rony, e ele já ficando com as orelhas vermelhas de fúria.

- Mas nós temos que intervir isso - Disse Jorge - Não é qualquer um que pode ficar dando em cima da nossa irmãzinha.

- Concordo plenamente - Apoiou Fred - Que tal irmos a caça? Vamos procurar eles. - Disse ele.

- Isso é errado, não acham? Não podemos se intrometer na vida dos outros - Disse Carlinhos com razão.

- Dos outros você disse bem, mais acontece que é NOSSA IRMÃZINHA que está em jogo .- Disse Gui.

- Bem...acho que revendo a situação, eu estou de acordo. - Disse Carlinhos.

- Então vamos caçar o tesouro!-Brincou Fred. Rony ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo seu melhor amigo e sua irmã, juntos.

- Você vai ficar ai Rony?-Perguntou Gui.

- Hã? Não,me esperem - Falou ele seguindo eles.

Gina desistindo de procurar voltou para o seu quarto e adivinha quem ela encontra? Sim, ele Harry, estava sentado na sua cama, conversando com Hermione. Ela vai e entra o quarto e olha para ele e ela para ela, Hermione que percebe que essa pode ser a chance deles se entenderem saiu rapidamente do quarto, dizendo que ia procurar Rony.

Eles finalmente ficaram a sós, nenhum falou nada, Gina tinha achado na hora seus pés tão interessantes para ficar olhando, e Harry fitava com interesse a cama que estava sentada.

- Eh... Bem... Gina eu... – Escutei ele gaguejando tanto que mal dava para escutar o que ele dizia.

- Ah! Harry... Desembucha logo. – Disse ela disse nervosa e irritada logo que imediato.

- Eugostodevocê. - Disse rapidamente, eu tinha entendido mais queria ouvir ele falando aquilo devagar.

- O que? Não ouvi o que você falou - Disse sentindo uma felicidade imensa invadindo-a.

- Eu gosto de você, pronto falei satisfeita agora? Ouvi-o afirmar totalmente corado.

- Eu também gosto de você Harry – Eu falei ficando méis corada que ele.

Ele agora estava mais próximo de mim, estávamos a milímetros de distância, nossas respirações descompassadas, Harry ia levando a sua mão nas minhas costas me trazendo mais para perto dele para em seguida me beijar.

- E então? Onde será que eles estão? - Perguntou Carlinhos - Nós já procuramos em tudo e eles não estão em lugar nenhum.

- Quer dizer, quase todos os lugares, só tá faltando o quarto da Gina - Falou Gui.

- Mais no quarto dela? Vocês acham que eles estariam no quarto fazendo alguma sem vergonhisse?-Perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Eu espero que não - Disse Jorge - Se não meu amigo, Harry é um cara morto.- Finalizou ele.

- Isso mesmo, e eu te ajudo a dar um susto nele - Afirmou Fred.

- Hei... Deixem disso,não é pra tanto assim - Disse Carlinhos.

- Eu acho que eles têm razão - Disse Gui - Harry é um cara morto. Diga adeus para o seu amiguinho se ele estiver fazendo alguma coisa com a nossa Gininha.

Falando isso eles chegaram à porta do quarto dela.

- Iai? Quem é que vai entrar? Perguntou Rony.

- Vai você - Disse Fred olhando de volta para Rony.

- Eu não o Gui é o mais velho - Respondeu ele.

- Ta, ta bom, eu vou lá, e seja o que Deus quiser - Respondeu ele. Quando ele abre uma fresta da porta só consegue ver Gina de costas e Harry se aproximando dela, ele abre um pouco mais e os outro conseguem ver, Rony ficou furioso e logo se intrometeu e começou a gritar.

- O QUE É QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - Berrou ele.

Harry e Gina com o susto se separaram e ficaram olhando para as cinco cabeças ruivas a frente deles com caras de poucos amigos.

- É eu...- Harry tentava explicar mais não conseguia.

- AH NÃO DE NOVO NÃO! - Gritei furiosa. Todos olharam para mim inclusive Harry, todos com uma expressões confusas no rosto. - Harry vem cá – Disse o puxando pela camisa rapidamente e tascando um beijão nele. Todos sem exceção olharam para o que eu fiz.

Mamãe com toda aquela gritaria logo chegou seguida de Hermione, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? -Perguntou ela, mais logo as suas perguntas foram respondidas, pois ela avistou Harry e Gina se beijando. - Ah tá... Entendi, vamos meninos, os deixem a sós. - Falou ela.

- Mamãe! Você vai deixar isso... Essa pouca vergonha acontecer debaixo do seu teto?-Perguntou Jorge incrédulo.

- É mamãe ela é só uma criança - Disse Gui - Não pode fazer isso. - Falou ele apontando para o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Ah! Olha pra vocês só, cinco marmanjos se preocupando com isso, a Gina já tem 15 anos de idade sabe se cuidar sozinha. Disse ela empurrando eles para fora do quarto.

Enquanto isso nós ainda continuavam nos beijando, os lábios dele eram tão bons pensei comigo mesma, e ele me beijava com tanto carinho. Ah! Como eu o amava. Mas o ar começou a faltar para nós e tiveram que nos separar, ficaram um encarando o outro até que Harry abriu um enorme sorriso para mim e disse:

- Ah! Gina, como eu esperei para fazer isso.-Ouvi ele falando com um sorriso bobo.

- Ué então porque não fez? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Ah você sabe... - Disse muito sem graça.

- Não, não sei não, Senhor Potter – Falei de forma brincalhona.

- Ah! Sabe, tem o Rony e tudo mais, eu estava meio que com medo dos seus irmãos, eu pensei que eles iriam me matar. - Enquanto dizia isso vi ele se aproximando de mim e me enlaçando em seus braços e chegando bem perto do meu ouvido sussurrou:

- Eu te amo! – Meus pêlos se arrepiaram todos com aquelas palavras.

- Eu também – Completei sonhadora.

E assim nós continuamos a nos beijar até o ar faltar nos nossos pulmões e logo em seguida descemos as escadas para anunciar a todos que estávamos oficialmente namorando.

_- Hahahahaha! Mamãe eu não acredito que você vez isso, na frente dos tios e tudo... - Falou Mel se acabando de gargalhar na cama da mãe._

_- Ah ta bom, eu fiz isso porque eu estava realmente furiosa, mais também se eu não o fizesse eu acho que hoje você nem existiria porque dependendo do seu pai... Não sei não... -finalizou ela caindo na gargalhada junto coma filha._

_- Hei o que é que eu estou perdendo aqui? Perguntou Harry entrando no quarto._

_- É que a mamãe tava me contando uma história muito legal - Disse Mel gargalhando ainda mais._

_- Que história? Também quero saber para ver se é tão engraçada assim. - Disse curioso._

_- Bem foi o nosso primeiro beijo Harry, você se lembra? - Perguntou Gina o puxando para ele sentar na cama junto com ela e a filha._

_- Ai nem me lembre, eu fiquei morrendo de medo dos seus irmãos, ainda bem que você me agarrou bem a tempo. - Disse ele puxando Gina para perto e dando um beijo nela._

_- Ih! Acho que hoje eu sobrei. Tchau mãe, pai. - Disse ela se retirando do quarto. Claro que não houve uma resposta, eles estavam muito ocupados para isso._

**Fim**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/B:** _Oie amoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, adorei betar essa fic, gostei muito da historia, e para falar a verdade sempre imaginei a Gina agarrando o Harry e tascando um beijão nele. Realmente concordo com você o Harry é muito paradão. Espero que você receba bastante reviews com essa fic, que em minha opinião pra ser a primeira ficou demais. Muitos bjs e parabéns Miga._

_Ara Potter _

_**N/A:**Weee Ara!Ki bom q vc gostou...para falar a verdade eu tbm achei muito bom para ser a primeira fic..uheuhe(convencida não?)Ahh e BIGADÃO pela betagem.Bem gente...espero q vcs gostem da fic...ela é pequena...mais como a Ara disse é a minha primeira...e tbm eu sempre imaginei a Gina agarrando o Harry..a sabem...a ideia dessa fic foi graças a Karen q tah escrevendo Não esqueça do nosso amor...não sei se vcs lembram mais tem um cap. q quase os Weasley's pegam a Gina e Harry se beijando...mais não acaonteceu...então eu fiz acontecer..uheuheu...eu antes de acabar de ler tava imaginando se eles tivesem beijado o q iria acontecer...então eu fiz isso..espero q vcs gostem..a plissss eu quero reviews viu?soh para saber se vcs estão gostando ou não..._

_é isso..bjinhusss:_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
